


培養皿

by popcr



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 19,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcr/pseuds/popcr
Summary: 用失眠與壓力滋養的培養皿。試著養出我喜歡的東西。正文一律Ch2開始
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu, Murakami Shingo/Shibutani Subaru, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 15





	1. 真心祝福

不管是爬蟲還是盜文  
都祝您打開泡麵沒有粉包上廁所沒有衛生紙抽獎永遠不會中薪水被積欠三年拿不到^_^

祝福  
感恩的心♡


	2. 181218/橙黃

選在這個位置糟糕透了。  
逆著斜得過分的夕陽，即使是內斂下來的光線依然燦爛耀眼，他必須瞇起眼才能看見那人有些困惑的模樣。  
說得也是，被同性不由分說地困在雙臂之間這種曖昧的動作無論是誰都會感到困擾的吧。他有些自暴自棄地想，小心翼翼地靠近那人，近得幾乎能同時聞到少年身上的洗衣精與呼吸交雜在一起的獨特味道。  
他最後還是沒敢大方的貼上那片唇，明明鼓起勇氣了，卻在最後一刻稍微拉高角度，讓親吻落在鼻尖上。

啊，害羞了？  
才沒有。  
果然害羞了吧。看看你自己都不敢對上他的眼睛。  
說了沒有你煩不煩！趕快消失啦！

罵走了在腦海中起鬨的小人，那個跟他有著同樣臉龐的傢伙嗤了一聲，砰地消失了，留下他半噘起嘴，自顧自地對自己生氣。  
超可愛的。  
他湊上前，同樣親了一口他的鼻子，猝不及防被偷襲的人嚇了一跳，後腰撞上了身後的桌子，疼得他齜牙裂嘴地吸氣，淚眼汪汪地衝他吼：  
「你做什麼！」  
「親小亮。」  
他搔搔臉，臉頰紅撲撲地，看上去也害羞得不行。  
「吶、要不要，認真的kiss一下。」

再說一次，這個位置選得真是糟糕透了。  
迎著光源的情況下，臉上所有的表情勢必無所遁形地暴露在那個人眼睛底下。於是為了掩飾過於窘迫的自己，他氣勢洶洶地往前，把他們之間的距離縮到五公分以內。  
沒有人閉上眼睛，彷彿多了一個感官可以減少過多的羞赧及失速的心跳。過份溫柔的觸感似乎能加速氧氣的消耗，彼時還沒學會接吻時換氣的少年們在臨界點分開來，氣喘吁吁。  
「再一次？」 他收緊不知道什麼時候搭到他腰上的手，仰起臉笑。

他們很快地開始了第二次接吻。


	3. 190419/黑紫

「你怎麼老是在看書啊。」  
少年從作業海中抬起頭，望向坐在隔壁、一臉認真地閱讀的少年，金色的頭髮逆著光看上去竟意外耀眼到讓人離不開視線。  
「明明平常都在睡覺，是不是吃錯藥了。」  
「你才吃錯藥。」  
「但你停在那一頁已經快五分鐘了，真的有在看嗎？」  
「你第一天認識我？我看書速度慢又不是一天兩天的事。」  
「喔，說得也是。」

他不以為意地重新埋首於桌上大量的作業中。  
誰都沒有注意到，少年手上的書從頭到尾，拿的都是反的。


	4. 190419/紅紫

「subaru騙子，明明就跟我說要一起上學的。」他圓滾滾的眼睛裡噙著淚，委屈巴巴地看著兩個明明跟他差不到一歲的朋友要拋棄自己手牽手去唸小學，剩自己一個人孤零零地在沒有其他朋友的幼稚園。

「那是妙子自己跑去弄的又不是我……」  
越說越小聲的男孩眼睛瞪得大大地，不知道該怎麼處理同伴流下來的眼淚，小腦袋中想起昨天跟妙子一起看的午間肥皂劇，笨拙地抱住抽著鼻子的夥伴。

「好了啦、之後等你進我們學校我一定跟yoko一起罩你，保證沒有人敢欺負你。」 

「我跟你說，hina這傢伙在因為我跟yoko要拋棄他上小學所以大哭。」  
「哈哈哈哈信醬小時候太可愛了吧！」  
「也不知道是吃到什麼藥怎麼現在會長成這樣呢。」痛心疾首。  
「給我閉嘴啦。」他往毫無良心爆料的好友的頭上賞了一掌。  
「唉，果然是被外星人抓去改造過了，這根本不是地球上該有的力道。」他順著那一巴掌倒在地上，懶洋洋地裝死，「好痛喔我要原地去世了。」  
「洗咧考喔。」


	5. 190428/黑紫

他深黑的眼睛一向深不見底，何況盯著你瞧的時候總是率先別開視線，少有機會可以窺探他眼中墨色，許多時候你只能靠著影像畫面裡被粗心遺漏的細節裡捕捉那一點他無言溫柔地望向你的畫面。  
畢竟兩個世代前出生，30好幾的大叔們即使唱著少年氣十足的歌但還是沒能像年輕的孩子們一樣輕易地把愛宣之於口。  
所以你靠在他的肩上傻乎乎的笑，笑得他不自在地側頭看你，大概是在想發生了什麼事。

「幫我點眼藥水。」

他們已經走到了青春的盡頭，牽著手邁向四十路，仰起臉來逆光看著的臉果然還是刻上了時光的痕跡。 

你終於能好好看那雙認真注視著你的黑色，睫毛低垂、眼神柔軟，把他所有難以言語的情感全收在常人無法輕易抵達的眼底。  
你猛地笑起來，藥水毫不意外地沒滴進去而落在眼角。  
你趕在他說出一些吐嘈或是什麼不解風情的話前搶先一步勾住他的頸子親吻他。

愛是你眼裡的一首情歌。 

\-------------------------------------  
一點點松雛：  
他接過眼藥水站在他面前居高臨下地看他的時候，那雙眼睛並未如他宣稱的乾澀，而是閃著一點濕潤光澤與正直的頑皮笑意。

OK。  
所以他憤怒地，把藥水亂灑在他的臉上。

畢竟眼睛乾澀可不得了。


	6. 190502/黑紫

他們脣齒相依的時候總是平淡地過分。  
即便交纏著難分彼此也不帶上情慾意味，舌尖緩慢且溫柔的劃過齒列，輕輕吸吮他豐潤的唇，像是要記住他唇線中每一條紋路的模樣。

聽起來也許有點變態吧。他暗笑，尖銳的虎牙啃咬著他的舌尖，用的力道大概重了點－－他聽見那人猛地吸了一口氣，虛搭在他腰上的手有些警告意味般收緊。  
他因為疼痛而張開眼時對上一雙滿是調皮笑意的棕色，因為距離過近而有些失焦，模糊卻仍然能用腦海中過於深刻的記憶拼湊出那對笑眼。  
他不知怎地想起了他們第一次接吻時，莽莽撞撞的少年嘴裡嚐到的是汗水與疼痛的味道，還沒學會在接吻中用鼻子換氣的兩個人憋得滿臉通紅，偏又倔強地不肯放開對方，最後喘得像跑完馬拉松一樣，再對對方大肆嘲笑。

隔了十餘年，當初他的笑眼與現在仍然如出一轍。  
他的接吻對象不知想起了什麼，憋不住笑把氣全吹在他臉上。

「髒死了你。」  
「不就空氣嗎，你連我口水都在吃了。」  
「口水已經是我能容忍你的上限了。」  
「你表情別那麼奇怪，我知道你在想什麼，精液不算，你這髒鬼。」

「你的例外還真多。」  
他的接吻對象圓滾滾的眼睛轉了轉，像是想到什麼壞主意，雙手捧住他的臉，搶先封鎖他逃走的可能性。

「好吧，你就是我的例外。」  
末了噘起嘴對著他的瀏海吹氣，鼓起嘴可愛的過分。  
「例外先生的回答呢？」  
他閉上眼，想要去遮揚起的嘴角，臉卻被虎牙先生掐的死緊。  
「你贏了。」  
「太好啦。」


	7. 190505/黑紫

他們在滿室的月色中起舞。  
房間裡沒有開燈，慵懶和緩的藍調音樂流淌，他踩著社交舞的步伐，把頭埋在他的肩上，跟著他前進、後退、旋轉。

「總覺得，有些不好意思啊。這樣子跳舞什麼的。」  
「不就是你提出來的嗎。」  
「當然，我的錯。」  
「知道就好。」  
「下雨了。」  
「真的呢。」  
「太安靜了就像世界末日一樣。」  
「世界末日的最後跟你跳一支舞，我覺得挺不錯的。」  
「你不覺得你今天有點過於浪漫了嗎。」  
「閉嘴。」  
「別自己害羞啊。」

他沒有回應，換來對方的低笑，熱氣打在他的肩窩上，笑聲沙啞溫柔的一下下像是敲在心上。  
再來誰都沒有再說話。  
音樂大約是播到了盡頭，室內歸於寂靜。沒人提出要停止，心照不宣地繼續踩著舞步，彷彿整個世界只剩下雨聲、與在雨聲中旋轉的他們。


	8. 190530/綠紫

「你買了新的香水？」  
「嗯？」他抬起自己的手腕聞了聞，意外發現上面是跟自己往常擦的淡香味道不太一樣，帶著一點冰涼的味道。  
「大概是拿到別人送的。」  
「誰送的？」居然選得這麼適合，他有些嫉妒。  
「天知道，哪個客人吧。」   
「你生氣了？」  
他極具欺騙性的臉微笑，推給他吃醋的男朋友一杯酒，後者接下一飲，把臉頰塞的鼓鼓的，也不知是酒還是酸溜溜的空氣。

「太適合你了反而很生氣，感覺自己身為正牌男朋友的身分被比下去了。」  
「要是是Jacky送的我才不敢擦呢。」感覺就是很可怕的味道。  
「你說什麼。」手指觸上了他懷中放蝴蝶刀的習慣位置。   
Johnny才不怕呢，他的年上男朋友一向刀子嘴豆腐心。

他笑笑，隔著吧檯把手腕貼上他的脖子，把一點餘香蹭在他身上。  
「這樣就一樣了。」

「別把對女人那套用在我身上。」  
「我怎麼敢哦。」  
他傾身，封緘那雙還有些碎語抱怨的唇。


	9. 190609/黑紫

橫山裕有個小秘密。  
他有超能力。

他可以消除一個無傷大雅的記憶，但他自己則會受到使用超能力的反彈而隨機喪失一小段記憶，早些年他還沒意識到這個超能力的副作用時仗著自己可以消除別人的記憶而胡作非為，結果就是經常性地搞丟手機鑰匙與錢包，頻率多到他後來乾脆直接扔給別人保管。

你怎麼這麼蠢。接過他錢包的人嫌棄著，隨手就把他的錢包扔進自己的隨身空間裡。

喔對了，村上信五也有個超能力，有一個可以隨身攜帶的置物空間，不過長寬高只有各一個手掌大。  
他當然是知情者，畢竟那個空間大部分時間都擺著他的重要財物。  
那絕對是你害的。這句話他沒膽子說出口。

他非得消除別人記憶的情況，十之八九都是被這傢伙抓包自己在偷親他，眼睛笑盈盈的，看得他面紅耳赤。 

別讓他知道。  
膽小害羞的超能力者今天也喪失了一小段記憶。

從隨身空間裡拿出自己手機的超能力者高興地吹著口哨，瞥了眼橫山頭上幾乎要滿出來的紅色信號條。  
村上信五還有個超能力，可以看見他人對自己的好感度，不過只發動在認識超過10年的人身上。

別讓他知道。


	10. 190620/黑紫

「我是什麼味道的？」  
「怎麼突然問這個。」  
「感覺你好像很在意的樣子。」

面對那雙眨巴眨巴的眼睛，他就只是笑，怎麼樣都不肯回答問題。

得不到回應的人看上去氣鼓鼓的，抬起袖子聞了聞上頭的味道，再靠過來捉住他的外套埋進他的胸前。  
「喂、你、幹嘛。」他無措地抬手，放任那人的呼吸透過布料打在他的胸口。

「嘿嘿。」他抬臉，笑意堆了滿臉：「Yoko的味道。」  
「傻子嗎你。」  
「奇怪這套衣服應該是昨天跟我一起洗的味道怎麼會不一樣……」

他碎唸，換了個姿勢靠在他的鎖骨上嗅他頸窩的味道。

「喜歡的味道。」  
「？」  
「不懂就算了。」

他揉了揉鼻子，試圖抹去鼻間充斥的洗髮精香氣。

涼涼的、甜甜的、喜歡的味道。


	11. 190702/綠紫

「義くん。」

他愣了幾秒慢慢地笑起來，一把抱住了明顯沒有搞清楚狀況的人，黏黏膩膩地抱怨。

「信ちゃん這樣太犯規了。」無意間換稱呼的心動他到底懂不懂喔。  
「走開，你好熱。」

明顯沒感受到他的心動，他試著掙脫他身上的大型黏皮糖，那人聞言卻像是刻意要跟他唱反調似地巴著不放。

「明明就有開冷氣嘛。」  
「再不放我要動手嘍。」話聲剛落，他伸手戳了戳末子的腰，果不其然怕癢的那人怪叫著縮手，他乘勝追擊地把人按在地上，繼續在他的腰窩及腋下搔癢，直到那人笑著喘氣向他求饒他才心滿意足地摸摸他的頭，得意地露出八重齒。   
「被摸頭你怎麼也笑得那麼開心。」  
「嗯……不知道。」  
「白痴嗎。」他忍俊不禁，被趁亂進攻的人再一次抱住。  
「好冷喔。」  
他無語，剛爆笑一通的人身上明顯散發著熱氣，全然不是冷的模樣。

「去把冷氣調高一點。」  
「不要，遙控器好遠。」  
「你呀、都不知道該怎麼說你。」  
「那就別說。」  
「不行。」  
「嗚信ちゃん好兇。」 

「誰害的。」  
「誰啊。」  
「不就你嗎！」  
「才沒有呢。」  
他裝作氣鼓鼓地把人往自己懷裡又塞的更緊一點。

「我要被你勒死了。」  
「那不是也挺好的嗎。」


	12. 190714/黑紫

「為什麼不跟我親親。」

他被矮上他一顆頭的女孩壁咚，少女仰起臉氣呼呼地注視著他，臉頰紅紅的，分不清是夕陽暈上的還是因為害羞。  
他忍受不了過於直白的目光，搔了搔臉頰別過頭去盯著黑板上值日生相鄰的兩個名字，眼角餘光瞥見村子氣勢洶洶地逼近，嘴噘得更高了，讓她看起來像是生悶氣的寵物鼠。   
「不准裝死。」她揪住他的制服領子，踮起腳尖試圖與他平視：「每次都是你在害羞不覺得太奸詐了嗎，我也會害羞啊。」  
「嗯……喔……」橫山訥訥地回應。

平素反應極快的大腦一碰上村子就像是接觸不良一樣，頓頓地發出過熱反應。村子明顯對他表現的反應不滿，想不管不顧地靠上去，卻發現自己無論怎麼努力還是離她的目標有些微差距。

「頭低下來一點啦！」   
她打了下他的頭，鼓起臉生氣的上目線卻讓她看起來委屈巴巴，好像被他欺負了一樣。橫山幼稚地留力，讓自己不至於被村子拉下去，好笑地感覺到村子靠在他身上的重心因為踮腳太久開始偏移，整個人往他懷裡栽。

「橫山侯隆你故意的。」她瞇眼。  
「沒有啊。」他面不改色地撒謊——也不能說面不改色，不過他的臉已經紅透了，一個無傷大雅的謊也只是多添上一點心虛的顏色。  
「我要回家了。」 

村子從他懷抱中掙脫，拿起放在旁邊的包就要離開，途中一不注意撞上課桌椅，疼得她痛呼一聲蹲了下去。  
「喂沒事吧。」他走到她身邊問，看少女久久沒有反應擔心地蹲下身想查看她的狀況：「ヒナ？」

啾。

他愣愣地，還沒反應過來發生了什麼，村子抓住他的手，圓圓的眼睛笑成了月牙，尖銳的虎牙顯得頑皮囂張可愛。  
「抓到你了。」 

橫山重心不穩地向後坐倒在地，沒被抓住的另一隻手撞到桌腳發出不小的聲響，村子眨眨眼，有些抱歉地湊上去：  
「ヨコ你還好嗎……」

少年白皙的臉突然逼近，溫熱的觸感淺淺地落在唇角，她蹲著，呆呆地被捉住另一隻手。  
「禮尚往來。」橫山翹起一邊嘴角——他耍帥的一貫表情，大概是勉力要壓制住刻印在本能裡的害羞——想了想又在她唇上親了一下：  
「還禮要兩倍。」

她很快回過神來，反應很快地捧住他的臉：

「第一個不算。」 

還要再一個。


	13. 190720/黑紫

別在意白熊。  
內心的聲音叨念著別在意白熊，腦子卻像是中毒一樣不可控制地把萬縷思緒全飄過去黏在白熊身上，還一黏就黏得死緊。  
分明就不是白熊的錯，大腦卻強自把錯全推到白熊身上，彷彿這樣就可以心安理得的說這不是我的問題，都是白熊太煩而黏人，無視掉那些思緒有多少是出自於內心本意、多少是潛意識。

白熊住進了他心上，一開始莽莽撞撞地把他的心踩得亂七八糟，侵門踏戶在他心上留下一堆凌亂的腳印，堂而皇之地霸佔他胸口正中央，得意洋洋的笑，露出一口亂七八糟的牙。  
他受不了，把白熊趕進他心口的那處牢籠落鎖，接著對自己喃喃自語說別在意白熊。

別在意白熊。

被關起來的白熊乖巧聽話，一點都沒有原先張牙舞爪的囂張，偶爾翻一翻身，懶洋洋地打哈欠，在籠子裡安身立命。  
他拼命的趁著白熊安分的時候把籠子往心口更深的地方塞。最深的那塊小又柔軟的不得了，放進一口籠子後再也放不進別的東西，白熊一個小動作便能輕易在他心上掀起7級強震。  
白熊本來就是好動的性子，似乎像是沒察覺到他對他的影響一樣，想到的時候一個跺腳一個爆笑讓他的心常年處於地震帶上，不得安寧。

別在意白熊。

「啊，ヨコ，早安。」  
白熊本人在他常去的健身房衝著他招手。  
籠子裡的白熊磨了磨牙翻了個身，讓他胸口塌下一個凹陷。  
「你為什麼會在這啊！」  
「大倉介紹我來的，沒想到才來沒幾次就遇到你。」  
白熊本人笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的肩。  
籠子裡的白熊滾進了那幾乎像是專為他設計的柔軟凹陷裡。  
「別在意我，你就做你平常的訓練吧！」

白熊本人說別在意白熊。  
怎麼可能做得到啊。


	14. 190728/綠紫

前輩在部室裡趴在桌上睡著了。

他湊過去，近距離盯著他的臉瞧，臉上青春的痕跡藏都藏不住，半張臉埋在充當枕頭的衣服裡，張著嘴看上去十分傻氣  
他摸出手機拍下滑稽的一幕，蹲下身撥弄他軟軟搭在額前的瀏海，把髮絲繞在指尖上，惡作劇地朝外拉，成功讓那人皺起眉，意味不明地咂嘴，嘴唇抿成一線，像是下一秒就要從睡眠中醒來。

嘿嘿。

他暗暗笑起來，放輕手上的力道扯了扯。那人揮了揮試圖趕走睡夢中的騷擾，被他趁亂捉住了，小心翼翼地怕驚擾到他，唇角忍不住上揚。   
前輩身上的味道以男性來說有點太甜了，並不會讓人覺得過分女氣，反而是清爽舒服的、好親近的味道。  
他蹲得兩腿發痠，乾脆鬆開他的手，無聲地拉張椅子坐在他對面，像個陷入戀情的少女一樣托腮看著他。

——而實際情況也相去不遠就是了。

他屏氣靠近他，心臟緊張的直跳，聲音大得差點讓他錯覺對方會被他的心跳聲吵醒。猶豫了許久還是閉上眼，讓唇堪堪擦過他額上，偷偷摸摸地留下一個乾燥的吻，再躡手躡腳地坐回去，繼續他的眼神注視。   
前輩安穩的午覺一直睡到了夕陽西斜，他困倦的打了兩個盹後醒來發現他還在睡，乾脆無所事事地持續騷擾，捏捏他的臉頰、甚至大膽地戳了戳他引以為傲的八重齒。

毫無反應。

「信ちゃん——天都要黑啦——」他小聲地嘟囔著，趴在桌上鼓著臉抱怨，終於伸手推了推他，把那人喚醒。  
「嗯？」那人坐起來，用力地眨眨眼：「我什麼時候睡著的……」  
「現在要6點了。」  
「你幹嘛不回去啊！」  
「今天說好要一起回家，一個人回去好孤單嘛——！」他拉過剛剛還被那人墊在頭下的外套，撒潑似地在上頭磨來蹭去。   
「那你倒是叫我啊，真是的。」他打了他的頭，力道不重，像是被他磨得沒辦法似的無奈之舉。

「不管、你要請我吃飯。」  
「沒錢。」  
「嗚哇好傷心。」他摟住比他矮上一點的人，把頭埋在他肩上轉動：「我等你這麼久耶信ちゃん——！」

「好了好了知道了！哪次不是我請你啊！」

撒嬌耍潑的人賴到了想要的東西笑得十分歡暢，黏糊糊地說太好啦。


	15. 190811/黑紫

「你能不能浪漫一點。」

橫山躺在一片狼藉的床上，側頭看著剛沖完澡、頭髮還在向下滴水的村上走出浴室。

——純天然狀態下的村上。  
裸著的村上眨眨眼思考了三秒，露出恍然大悟的表情回頭走進浴室，再出來的時候腰上圍了條浴巾，坐回床沿用他最擅長的無害眼神盯著他瞧，歪過頭挑起嘴角。  
「這樣比較好嗎？」  
「誰跟你說這個。」

橫山慢吞吞地挪過來，撐起身接管了他擦頭髮的動作。  
「不然怎樣才浪漫？」  
好歹結束之後別急著從我懷裡溜掉啊。

像是看透了他在想什麼，村上認真地說：「沒洗澡我可受不了。」  
橫山抿起嘴，手上的動作放得更輕了一些，暗自在他看不見的地方害羞起來。

「行了去洗澡。」村上奪回自己頭髮的管治權，拍了拍他的胸膛，對他的害羞視若無睹，朝浴室的方向努嘴。  
他再出來的時候村上已經開好冷氣換好床單，整個人縮進被子裡。

橫山頭髮吹到一半，腰上一雙手臂自以為神不知鬼不覺地纏上來，村上困倦地眼睛都要張不開的模樣，沙啞的聲音全黏在一起。

「キーミーターカー」  
「嗓門真大啊你，我開著吹風機都聽得到你的聲音。」他一邊收著電器的線一邊嫌棄。  
「不是你說要浪漫一點的嗎。」他半張臉埋在枕頭裡，抱怨的話聽上去都悶悶的。

「那麼大聲只是想吵架吧。」  
「你說什麼。」  
氣呼呼的人在他躺上床時抱上來，帶著怒氣咬他的鼻子。

不浪漫也挺好的吧，他揉揉鼻子想。


	16. 190824/藍紫

他的腰被圍裙勒出模糊線條，不若女性的纖細，看上去精瘦卻意外柔軟。  
畢竟是親手摸過的。  
「別看了，幫我拿那個過來。」一向看上去對氣氛掌控都游刃有餘的人現在半皺著眉頭跟鍋子裡滋滋作響的牛肉奮戰，頭也不抬地指使他。難得慌亂的樣子讓安田覺得異常有趣，一邊將手邊剛攪拌均勻的醬汁遞給村上，另一隻手拿起手機開始錄影。  
那人把醬汁一股腦的倒進鍋裡，燒得高溫的鍋子「滋啦—」地蒸騰出大量水氣，他有些無措地嘟囔著「糟糕」（ヤべー），露出求救的神情。  
但其實安田本身對於下廚也不是非常純熟，兩個人手忙腳亂地好不容易弄出了一盤賣相看上去還勉強在及格線的菜餚。  
「嗯，看起來還不錯。」  
「確定嗎？」  
「畢竟是信ちゃん努力做出來的嘛。」

他看著安田把一塊牛排送進口中，細細咀嚼之後掩起嘴低笑。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「吃吃看嘛，」叉起另外一塊送到他面前，「來，啊—」

說實話，舌尖上接收到的味覺很複雜，大部分是有些焦香的醬汁的味道，接下來是肉味。  
總而言之，算是還可以接受的味道。

「我很高興喔。」那人一面咬一面說，嘴巴裡的東西讓他聽起來像是日語不好的人，語音模糊。  
「吃下去再說話啦。」他失笑。  
「信ちゃん願意為我做飯真是太好了。」安田站起身，隔著餐桌傾身靠近他，最後的話吞沒在相依的唇齒間。  
下次敢再不漱口就親過來試試看，他毫無情調地想，控制著力道咬了他一口。

「謝謝招待。」 安田笑得見牙不見眼，伸手擦掉他嘴角沾上的漬。

\---------------------------------------------------------

跟小動物都很好的yasu，之後收服了チーちゃん，於是傻爸爸生氣

「你拐走我女兒。」  
「但我是你的呀。」


	17. 190918/黑紫

每當他要做什麼無傷大雅的壞事時那抹微笑幾乎要讓他錯覺他是自己的同類，然而他背後展開的翅膀卻又是純白無瑕的、聖潔的羽翼。  
天使也是會使壞的，他真想拿著大聲公去人間疾呼，他們只是外表看上去可親，照著天堂的規矩辦事，但在和魔鬼的爭鬥上一肚子壞水，從來不落人後。

他踏著輕快的小跳步，哼著愉悅的歌靠近他，眼睛微微地瞇起來，露出一對小虎牙，一副高興地不得了的模樣，這讓他看起來親和力極高。  
他停在他眼前，腳尖對著他的，收起唇又放開，發出輕輕的啵聲，輕佻但不惹人生厭。魔鬼的眼神不受控制地亂飄，漲紅了一張白皙的俊臉試圖躲避天使直白的視線——在人間足智多謀的魔鬼一碰上天使便像掉進蜂蜜池裡，四肢全甜甜黏黏地動彈不了。

天使得意地抬起臉，伸手捉住遠比主人誠實許多地那條黑色的細長尾巴，拉到嘴邊親了一口尖端的倒愛心。 

魔鬼看起來快原地爆炸了。


	18. 190928/黑紫

他親愛的室友一面打領帶一面走到客廳來，因為桌上的拿鐵咖啡而皺起眉頭。  
「黑咖啡呢。」  
「不准，你昨天晚上才胃痛起來吃藥吧。」  
村上扁嘴，抱著胸露出一副不甚情願的模樣。他自以為已經把音量放很小了，好像還是瞞不過一向在夜晚工作的同居人。  
「喏、吃一點再喝。」橫山把裝著吐司的盤子推到他前面，拿起自己的那杯黑咖啡啜飲，咖啡的熱氣讓他的鏡片暈上一層白霧。他早就吃完自己的那份了，偶爾通宵到早上時橫山會把兩個人的早餐都弄好，好讓那人吃飽了再出門，他收拾——其實也就是把盤子全扔進水槽——之後回去睡他遲來的覺。

一切都起源於村上對自己身體的重視程度一向遠小於工作，某次半夜他路過他的房門口，聽見囈語才發現這傢伙燒上39度，害他不得不放下手邊未完稿的工作，翻出退燒貼，替村上蓋好被子，再把筆電搬到他房間顧了他一夜。 

中途迷糊醒轉的村上在他的哄騙之下乖乖地吞了兩顆退燒藥，他藉機摸他的額頭確認體溫，村上蹭了蹭他的手，吐出來的氣都是炙熱的。  
「你手好冰⋯⋯」  
「是因為你在發燒吧。」他冷靜的吐槽，掖好他的被角。病患還不想睡覺一樣，盯了他一會兒，不安份地把手伸出來，握住他的小指與無名指，掌心同樣也是炙熱的，很好的以毒攻毒他末端的血液循環不良，達到完美的熱平衡。  
橫山只好艱難地用一手打字，直到因為藥力再次入睡的那人無意識鬆開手，才把自己掙脫出來，轉了轉有些痠痛的肩，替村上把他的手塞回被子裡。

村上憤憤地咬去半片吐司，端起那杯漂浮著柔順奶泡的拿鐵，咕嘟嘟地喝掉1/3。  
好吧，也許他該慶幸橫山沒有替他加糖。他舔掉上唇的牛奶鬍子想，橫山也就泡咖啡的技術可以被稱譽，畢竟他最開始認識他的時候他還在兼職做咖啡店長。  
彷彿聽到他內心的腹誹，橫山抬起一邊眉毛，站起身收拾自己的那份餐具：「你快遲到了。」  
「嗚啊！」村上瞥了眼時間慌亂地跳起來，三兩下把剩下的拿鐵喝完，叼著半片吐司把背包甩到肩上，急急忙忙地套上皮鞋。

「我出門了！」他在百忙之中回過頭喊。  
橫山抱著手站在窗邊，向他舉起手示意。  
「路上小心。」 

/  
「信ちゃん、這裡沾到了。」  
「嗯？」村上一抹嘴角，指尖果然沾上了白色的細沫，他伸出舌頭舔掉那點奶泡。  
「早上太急著出門了。」  
「太急著出門還可以弄早餐？」機敏地嗅到了八卦的味道，大倉湊過來把手掛在安田身上：「信ちゃん交女朋友了嗎？」  
村上想起那晚被昏黃燈光渲染得輪廓都柔和了的橫山，黑眸裡鑲上一輪金黃色的光圈，垂下眼安靜又冷然，卻散發著讓人安心的氣息，冰涼的手指、機械敲擊鍵盤的聲音，讓他極富安全感地閉眼睡去。  
早上替他做早餐，隨意地靠在窗沿，目送他出門的橫山。他好像在不知不覺裡習慣了室友沒有宣之於口的體貼，掉入一張溫柔的網裡  
他不自覺地抿唇，無意識咬住下唇的嫩肉。  
「不是、田螺先生而已。」


	19. 191002/黑紫

「你不覺得衣服有點大件嗎？」  
他自己的那件都還沒穿好，袖口的扣子扣到一半就聽見旁邊的那個人湊過來問。他看了眼其他三個年下的，的確看上去都是合身的上衣，難怪他要抓著自己問。  
「信ちゃん是不是拿到ヨコちょ的那套了？」三兩下著裝好的安田歪著頭，打量了好一會兒後問。  
「啊對喔、ヨコ穿的是我的代表色。」像是剛意識到一樣，村上把手收到袖子裡，幼稚地留出一段長長的衣料，用袖子甩他的胳臂。  
「幼稚。」橫山斜睨了他一眼，見得到了反應，村上笑得十分開心，甩動的幅度更大了，薄薄的布料打在身上只是聽著響，實際上根本不痛。  
「你搶我衣服啊。」  
「誰搶了。」  
「不然你脫下來給他不就好了。」丸山幫腔。  
「說得也是。」說著村上就要去解扣子。 

「不不不你別脫、」橫山連忙制止行動派的相方：「是我搶你衣服就是了。」  
「就說了嘛。」  
得到滿意的答案，村上露出得逞的狡獪表情，袖子甩呀甩的。沒多久像是膩了，好不容易願意把手伸出來，但也許是襯衫對他來說真的太大件，只堪堪伸出半個手掌，捧著攝影棚給的熱咖啡小口小口的喝，對著空無一物的地方發呆。

橫山也不知道自己幹嘛要盯著他瞧，這傢伙最近對他的領域侵門踏戶，搞得他不明所以的在乎起來。  
搞什麼，誰想看快四十歲的大叔賣萌啊。他的理智跑到村上的腦袋上，用並不存在的小槌子敲他的頭。他的感性蹺腳坐在他的肩上，抱著胸對他說少來，你分明就覺得可愛。

是可愛沒錯啦。  
可惡。


	20. 191003/黑紫

他們在長久的同床共枕裡達成共識，其中一個人被摟著睡覺時，標準作業流程姿勢便是把手臂塞進脖子與床的縫隙間，藉著枕頭的托力讓他們無論誰都不會半夜因為手麻而驚醒。

天才一樣的做法，他自詡，雖然他們的共同好友老是嗤之以鼻。  
這個做法有著致命的缺點，稍微翻個身換個姿勢容易把枕邊人吵醒。  
別抱著睡不就好了。好友說，端起啤酒喝了一口，語速快了些，我對你們的閨房情趣沒有興趣。  
嗯，我也沒有要從你這裡得到答案的意思。  
只是在炫耀吧。  
炫耀這種事太奇怪了吧。  
誰知道你。 

他躺了大概半小時還沒睡著，這挺少見的，通常他是比較早睡著的那個，為此身邊的人可沒少抱怨過他糟糕的寢癖。  
那你去別的地方睡啊。  
這個時候總是放棄辯駁的人，噘起那片如明太子一樣的嘴唇，幼稚地轉移話題。  
他小心翼翼地稍微側過頭，溫熱而綿長的呼吸打在他臉上。他看不見那個人的臉，過於講求睡眠品質的人把窗簾換成了完全遮光的，一點光線都透不進來。  
他才發現自己似乎很久很久沒有看過那個人的睡臉了，他睡得太淺，而他工作太忙，兩人湊在一起的時間基本上都是床上度過，要嘛做愛要嘛睡覺。  
雖然這兩者幾乎殊途同歸就是了。

睡不著。  
喜歡對著年下撒嬌在他睡著之前不可以睡，對著這傢伙時不知為何總是說不出口，只好面對晦澀的黑暗與寂寞。   
他想了下，輕輕地靠近熱源，就怕動作太大把那人吵醒了，憑著直覺把唇貼在他認為是嘴唇的地方。那人咕噥著發出意義不明的聲音，摸索著抱住他又睡去。  
大概是明太子之神降臨所帶來的睡意。他閉上眼，感到絕對的安心。


	21. 191004/黑紫

願賭服輸。那人在替他扣上手銬，幫忙戴上眼罩前說，圓圓的眼睛彎出有些惡劣的弧度。  
視野陷入一片黑暗，那個人有一下沒一下地舔吻他的下顎，小心地不在上頭留下一點痕跡，尖銳的牙淺淺地陷進肉裡，就像被傳說的吸血鬼吸著血液。

他吞了口口水，那人撩起他的衣服下擺，指尖若有若無地劃過他的腹肌，帶有暗示意味的動作讓他像個毛頭小子一樣起了反應。  
那人啞啞地笑，獎勵般親了親他的胸膛，舌尖輕舔上面冒出的雞皮疙瘩。他似乎十分享受於把他弄得手足無措，無論在床上還是床下。 

那人拿了什麼東西，他努力地想用聽覺及觸覺在腦海裡重建他的動作，但除了一些細微的窸窣響外什麼也感受不到。  
性器突然被溫熱的口腔包圍，冷不防讓他呻吟出聲，他的腳不自覺地屈起，大概是碰到了他的手臂——光裸的肌膚。  
剛才是在脫衣服吧。他試探地用腿蹭那人的身體，下半身還能碰到布料，他忍不住想像那人裸著上身替他口交的畫面，眼睛垂下來專心致志的模樣，他用力握拳，指甲陷進肉裡。

那人在這個時候惡意地抽身離開，他還硬著下半身，不愉快地哼了聲表達抗議，轉向他自認為他在的方向。  
那個人似乎下了床在摸索什麼，他聽見細小的什麼東西被打開的聲音。他重新上了床，床墊微微下陷的感覺，要是平常他早就張開手摟住他了。  
去他的願賭服輸，他怨恨地想。那人也不碰他，他只能聽見濕潤黏膩的水聲。   
他在自慰。意識到這一事實讓他變得更硬，腦袋自顧自出現那人跪趴在他腿間，手指在身後進出的畫面，也許那對他愛不釋手的眼睛已經蓄滿了委屈又欲求不滿的眼淚。

性器冷不防被握住的感覺讓他張大嘴巴，他的手指黏呼呼的，也許是剛從後面抽出來的那一隻，極富技巧地搓揉他的敏感帶。他看不見，無法預測他的下一步動作，這讓他的知覺全集中到下半身，忍不住挺腰迎合那人的動作，那人的氣息貼上他的胸口，乳尖傳來輕微的刺痛，但更多的是快感。

那人在他射出來後貼心地替他摘下眼罩，突然的亮光讓他瞇起眼，這讓他看上去有些迷糊而無害。  
「解開。」  
「不行。」那人的胸口紅了一片，看上去也十分興奮的模樣，但還保持著基本的清醒。

剛吃到一點零食的豹子只是看起來無害而已，本質上可還是肉食性動物。


	22. 191005/綠紫

他才一個不注意，購物車就堆滿了被那人隨手扔進去的零食，他認命地一個一個放回去，用力地拍了一下他的肩要他別再把沒有要買的東西放進購物車。  
「可是都是要吃的啊。」他有些委屈。  
「你也不想想我們是來買什麼的⋯⋯就跟你說別再放不必要的東西進去了！」  
「啤酒喝完了嘛。」他表情傻呼呼的，笑嘻嘻地承受他的攻擊。  
好吧，畢竟是啤酒，那也沒辦法。他針對這點做出了讓步，那人敏銳地意識到他的鬆動，又扔了兩包柿種跟一塊貼上8折標籤的烤魚進去。  
「下酒菜下酒菜。」他得寸進尺地說。  
「你還記得我們今天來做什麼的嗎。」  
「記得啊、買那個嘛。」  
「根本不記得啊喂！」  
「別這麼說嘛。」他拉住他的手，把他領到正確的那排走道上：「喏，衛生紙。」   
他斜睨他一眼，拿了慣用的那個牌子，為了杜絕後患立刻推去結帳，還是攔不住見縫插針的那個人，在他掏錢包拿會員卡的時候又偷偷摸摸地扔進一包巧克力。  
70%的，他剛看過，畢竟他們兩個都不喜歡吃甜食。

一籃的東西滿滿地裝了兩個袋子，他心安理得地把裝著啤酒的那袋扔給他，那人撒嬌了一下未果，順從地把塑膠袋提起來，對著他伸出手。他眨眨眼，有些壞心地把另一袋也掛上去。  
「誒——」他拖長了聲音誇張的抱怨。  
反應傑出。他心情很好地笑，拎起那袋東西，如他所願地握住那人的手。  
「回家吧。」


	23. 191012/黑紫

親吻一下一下的，那人的嘴唇有點乾，不過沒關係，他剛喝了口水，水珠掛在他豐潤的唇上，他有足夠的自信可以讓那上頭變得濕潤可親。  
那人瞇起他圓圓的眼睛，露出和他養的貓被撓肚子時一模一樣的滿足神情，唇角輕輕翹起來，抬起來享受輕柔的觸碰。  
熱吻好像不是必須的，那人的指尖插進他的頭髮裡，揉亂了他剛補染完成的黑髮——由那人一邊嫌棄他白髮長出來的速度一邊親自操刀，在他等著上色時惡作劇地把他白皙的臉上沾到的染劑抹開，害他頰邊多了一塊突兀的黑色。  
嘿，明明你自己也冒了不少出來。

他沒說出來，那人要是聽見了肯定會耍賴說我比你小呀，也許還會湊上來咬他一口，壞心地補上一句兄ちゃん。  
好像應該吐槽的，一向出爾反爾的人有點後悔，環住他後背的手稍微用了點力。

那人的嘴唇已經不乾了，染上了他的溫度與濕氣。他閉上眼，專心享受跟他男朋友一起玩的親密遊戲，那人伸出舌尖試探地點了點，按住他的後腦想把他拉得更近些，但分明他們再多就只能是負距離了。  
他張開眼，距離太近了他完全無法對焦，大概是上了年紀後老花眼的錯，那人的臉失真而模糊，他的腦海卻能輕易用記憶勾勒出那人接吻的表情。  
不滿足於這樣距離的人喉嚨模糊地哼了聲，改圈住他的頸子，腳掌毫不客氣地踩住他的，終於如願以償地把舌頭探進他嘴裡。


	24. 191016/黑紫

他盯著爐子上即將沸騰的水發呆，鏡片蒙上一層白霧，冷不防聽見門打開的聲音，剛下班的人有氣無力地說我回來了，一板一眼地掛好衣服，從背後抱住他，身上帶著冰冷的氣息，難得的撒嬌讓他有些不適應，大概今天又說了太多話，聲音聽起來有些沙啞，綿綿軟軟地發出不滿的輕哼。  
「又不穿鞋。」  
「你不也沒穿。」那人輕踩他的腳後跟，把臉埋進他的後背裡。  
「好溫暖。」  
白色毛衣的觸感柔軟，那人沒忍住在上面蹭了蹭，把雪的味道全蹭在上頭，「而且好香。」  
他覺得自己的臉肯定紅了，他老是對這人的直球毫無辦法。他伸長了手去搆架上的可可粉，買的是比較苦的那個牌子，把褐色的粉末加進水裡，他把火調小仔細地攪拌，確認裡頭沒有任何結塊的粉。 

「給我的？」  
「鐵定又沒吃飯了吧。」  
「吃了便利商店的三明治。」他有些心虛。  
「那不是等於沒吃。」他關掉火，把可可倒進杯子裡，溫暖的液體冒著白色煙霧，看上去讓人不自覺地微笑起來。  
那人鬆開他，捧著紫色的馬克杯軟呼呼地笑，鼓起臉努力想把可可吹涼一點，一邊吹氣一邊盯著他，一雙下垂眼骨碌碌地轉。  
「幹什麼。」  
「不是、就覺得男友力好高啊——這樣。」

他有些混亂，大腦被打得措手不及，不知道該先開心還是害羞，於是只能啟動防禦機制，把視線轉移到他的可可上。

「還用得著你說。」他碎念。那人剛把杯子舉到嘴邊，來不及放下，眼睛倒是先擠出不安份的細紋與可愛的弧度。


	25. 191027/黑綠紫

同時被兩個人纏上了。  
黏黏的撒嬌說「我在你心裡只值兩億啊——」的末子與不發一語的相方，無論哪邊看上去都不太好處理。  
擅於得寸進尺的末子趁他正陷入沉吟之中，一把攬過他的肩膀，揉揉他的頭髮親吻他的髮旋。  
「我不是有針對兩億提出疑問嗎，別無視啊。」  
這傢伙只是想趁亂撈點好處而已，他根據他的動作及悶笑斷定，放任價值兩億的人在他身上吃豆腐。

問題在這傢伙身上。  
他不太確定他的定位哪裡惹到他了，倒不如說這已經是他能定義他們關係的最精準的詞彙了。  
他捧住他的臉：「你在鬧什麼彆扭？」  
他同一朵花轉世的人並沒有回應他的問題，他不解地用被他稱譽的世界第二可愛眼睛盯著他瞧，嘴唇輕輕噘起讓自己看上去更為無辜。  
老招數總是屢試不爽。那人漂亮的臉被他擠得有些變形，連帶著讓自己的害羞看起來不那麼明顯。 

「我還不想死啊⋯⋯」  
沒頭沒腦的話呀，他想，鬆開手想拍他的頭。  
雖然他聽懂了。

「你不就在意我不會去救你嘛！」  
「吵死了，憑什麼戶くん跟大倉你就願意付贖金啊。」  
「我不是說了嗎！」  
「這樣我可真的要吃醋了喔，信ちゃん。」  
只被金錢定義的末子明顯不滿起來，賭氣地咬他的耳朵尖。被本人片面承認了一蓮托生的覺悟，橫山倒是心情大好，帶著笑吻了吻他的頰側。

兩面不討好啊。  
八面玲瓏的MC大人，這才真的開始有些不知所措。


	26. 191031/黑紫

沉鬱的白色，在那人入睡後偌大的古堡安靜地不得了，他咬住下唇縮在棉被裡，彷彿整個世界只剩下自己，那人也不要他了。

不是晚上，不可怕的，要乖乖聽話才行，不可以打擾キミくん睡覺。他對自己加油打氣，寂寞地抱緊了橫山不知道從哪裡變出來的泰迪熊。  
可是只是一下下而已，不會被發現的。  
村上抱著泰迪熊溜進橫山的臥室，早就不需要棺材的吸血鬼躺在床上，舒服地享受睡眠。

泰迪熊被他孤零零地扔在床腳邊，小小的狼人小心翼翼地爬上床，不弄出太大的動靜打攪到橫山的睡眠。柔軟的床褥塌下一個小小的凹陷，村上努力把自己團成一圈，縮在離橫山有一點距離的地方，伸手碰了碰橫山露在被子外的手指。 

「怎麼了？」  
「キミくん⋯⋯」狼人看把人吵醒了，有些驚慌地瞪圓了眼睛，露出一副可憐兮兮的表情。  
「不要把我趕走⋯⋯」  
「誰說要把你趕走了？」他把自顧自委屈起來的小狼人摟過來，揉了揉他手感極佳的耳朵。  
「因為、你說不可以打擾你睡覺、要乖乖的，可是好寂寞、好恐怖，好像隨時都有鬼。」  
村上的聲音悶悶的，用力吸了吸鼻子。

「你就是狼人還怕鬼。」他取笑。  
「很恐怖嘛⋯⋯」他委屈得不得了，抱住橫山的腰：「以後我可以跟キミくん一起睡嗎？」

小臉從他懷裡抬起來看他，央求的神色讓他的眼睛看起來更垂了，還閃著淚光。  
誰能拒絕這對眼睛啊。


	27. 191118/黑紫

其實也不是非要進入不可，大多數時候他滿足於一發口活，那人漂亮的眼睛無論是垂下來專心服侍他或者從他胯間抬起來觀察他的反應，都一如既往地讓他心動。

但他可從來沒說過，他最喜歡的是那人結束後眼睛輕彎，露出一副似笑非笑的表情，什麼話也不說，就這樣直勾勾地盯著他瞧。偶爾那人會爬上來坐在他腿上，捏住他的下巴親吻他，就像他習慣做的那樣。

那人的尖牙十分銳利，吸他的下唇時總是小心翼翼，他忍不住笑出來時那人會有些氣急敗壞一樣用自豪的虎牙咬他。那可一點都不痛，那人除了在床上被欺負的情難自抑之外從來都不捨得對他下重手，啃咬的動作倒像是還沒長大的小貓想表達自己的憤怒，但除了讓人心臟發軟之外起不了什麼實質作用。 

炫耀？  
不不才沒有，他作為一個貫徹人設的敬業的人，是不會承認自己喜歡這件事的，他只會，把又一筆寫著村上信五的小金幣鎖進他內心的保險箱裡，就算本人來討都不給。

都說了他是個敬業的人，孩子氣與佔有慾，理所當然得貫徹始終才行。


	28. 191122/黑紫

觀察他們年上的兩位兄長是十分有趣的事。他把緊黏在手機螢幕上的視線移開，敏銳的捕捉到最年長的那位把目光閃開的瞬間，被盯著的那位毫無感覺一樣，低著頭玩著手指甲。

他裝作若無其事地舉起手機，假裝重新把注意力放在上頭，沒意識到自己已淪為觀察對象的人偷偷摸摸地把眼光落在他所在意的人上頭，好像那上面有什麼值得思考的重大事項一樣，甚至還皺起眉。

他想起這人不只一次抱怨過他的領域被入侵，讓他在意得不得了，而入侵者只是嘿嘿笑，依然故我地繼續他的迷惑行為。  
還真是在意得不得了啊，他忍不住笑出聲。聽見聲音的人抬起頭，先是瞥了眼假裝若無其事的兄長，再對上他的視線，瞇起一隻眼，露出拿他沒辦法的表情，對他豎起食指示意他噤聲。

嗚哇——超壞的啊信ちゃん—— 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

他打開家門，橘色的貓懶洋洋地抬起臉衝著他喵了聲，又重新趴回他身下那個良好肉墊上——冬天到了貓咪總是額外渴求任何會發熱的物體，他好幾次被鑽進被子裡的貓嚇了一跳。

那人以一個並不舒服的姿勢睡著，歪倒在他的懶骨頭上，連眼鏡都忘了摘，因為貓的重量而有些痛苦的皺眉。  
小千又叫了一聲，他自顧自地壓低聲音要牠別吵到睡著的那人，一面蹲下身注視著他的睡臉。

這個場景不知為何讓他想起他們還小的時候，他一個人在房間孤零零地等著忘記約定的那人，最後因為寂寞與被拋棄的難過而哭著在自己準備好的漫畫與電動裡睡著。  
風水輪流轉吧。他有些小心眼地想，不自覺地鼓起臉，摘掉他的眼鏡，盯著垂下來的睫毛思考了一會，還是忍不住伸手去撥。  
睡眠一向很淺的那人警戒地睜開眼，他毫不畏懼地迎向他的視線說我回來了。 

「什麼嘛是ヒナ呀⋯⋯」  
那人緊繃的身體瞬間放鬆下來，還沒睡醒的聲音聽上去黏糯地像麻糬一樣，他湊上前咬了那十分柔軟的嘴唇一口。  
「要親親嗎？」（チューして？）  
那人無語地沈默了半晌，像是猶豫著要不要吐槽他已經親了才問。他輕笑，先發制人地堵住他的唇。

反正親到他說不出話就行了吧。


	29. 200101/黑紫

她一語不發地扭開生理食鹽水的蓋子替他清洗傷口，全然不顧村上說這種小傷放著他就會好之類的話。碎碎念不休的人才像是注意到她的異常一樣。  
「妳生氣了？」他不解的問，低下頭努力想追上青梅竹馬游離的視線，「有什麼好生氣的，我說的是事實啊，放著就會好了。」  
「沒生氣，而且你這摔到傷口這麼大放著不會自己好。」都摔到鮮血淋漓了也不知道是怎麼摔的，橫子憤憤地用棉花棒戳了傷口的邊緣。  
「痛！」村上誇張地作勢摀住傷口，委屈地逼出了兩泡淚水，「你生氣也別把氣出在我身上啊，又不是我惹你生氣的。」

喔，還就是你惹我生氣的。橫子偷偷地翻了個白眼。不把別人的關心放在心上，看上去怎樣都好但又意外難溝通的人，明明對誰都一副體貼溫柔的樣子怎麼面對自己就遲鈍成這樣。 

氣死人了。  
以為誰我都會幫忙擦藥的嗎，其他人大呼小叫的還不都放他們自生自滅。  
明顯偏心的經理放輕了手中的動作，優碘沿著傷口中央向外塗了一大圈，貼上人工皮，細長的眉眼垂下來自有一番溫柔風光，認真的模樣讓村上有些心虛，不再試圖阻止她的動作。

「橫子。」  
「幹嘛。」語氣聽起來兇巴巴的。  
「別生氣了，等等結束去吃宵夜？」他柔聲問。  
橫子心中一動，在心跳失速之前十分不解風情的人又迅速補上一句看maru他們要不要一起去。

這傢伙！橫子暗暗捶了在心裡抱有期待的自己一拳，權衡了幾秒還是聽見自己不爭氣地應了好。  
maru那些人最好識相一點別答應。


	30. 200130/黑紫

糖的味道。  
他不嗜甜，少女的酥胸對他來說只是個滿是甜膩、一捏就碎的精緻餅乾，更何況還貴得要命。  
配上茶倒是讓人沒那麼討厭。歐式下午茶之所以美好大概就是因為他將甜蜜恰好地配上苦澀，甜的不讓人生厭而苦的不讓人皺眉。

「試試這個。」  
「瑪芬蛋糕？」他看著優雅地把蛋糕往嘴裡塞的那人，冷不防地說：「可是比起蛋糕我更喜歡你啊。」  
那人意料之內被蛋糕嗆著的反應讓他歡暢地笑出聲，那人難受的咳嗽，一邊咳一邊嫌棄地瞪他。  
他繞過去拍了拍那人的背，把茶塞進他手裡：「喝點茶冷靜一下。」  
「要不是你我哪會嗆到⋯⋯」  
「耳朵都紅了。」他不答，捏了捏那人的耳垂，紅起來的模樣比粉嫩的馬卡龍更吸引人，他靠上去，張嘴咬住殷紅的那處。 

那人的臉紅得更厲害了。逗弄那人害羞一直是他的惡趣味之一，大概那人把所有肆意妄為都留在逝去的少年時期，才會對他的一舉一動都在意著，卻羞於面對。

他鬆開那人熟透的耳垂，還沒來得及說點什麼調侃的話讓他再紅上一階，那人豐潤的唇搶先一步貼過來吻住他。  
大概是唇上還有沒弄乾淨的糖屑，那人的吻全是甜蜜的味道，多巴胺歡快地在腦內橫衝直撞，把糖與戀愛綁在一塊，如同巴夫洛夫的狗，直覺地連結食物與鈴聲，一聽見鈴聲就歡快地流口水搖尾巴。

說到底也只是動物的本能。他抬手按住了那人的後腦、阻止他想退開的動作，強硬地將舌頭探入他嘴裡。  
腦袋中的多巴胺軍團快樂地跳起舞。


	31. 200222/黑紫

「只送相葉くん太狡猾了。」  
他們網路黏著的末子迅速在群組中向他索要，順便附上了那張照片。  
「誒什麼什麼？我也要。」熱愛湊熱鬧的丸山迅速跟上。  
「我說你啊⋯⋯」  
「那一人一件。」  
「信ちゃん都說了。」安田補刀。

村上感謝的可愛貼圖速度極快地跳出，其他人各式感謝與賊笑的貼圖洗了一大片。  
不知不覺被親友坑了一把的橫山無奈，乾脆要他們把看順眼的衣服款式全貼過來。

「キミちゃん真大方～」  
「謝謝キミちゃん～」  
「キミちゃん love you♡」

「你這時候就不加入了喔。」他橫了身邊的人一眼。  
「嗯？キミちゃん還希望我說什麼？」從他身上撈到好處的人捧著手機看著已經變成各式網拍與時尚展示會的群組笑，漫不經心地回應。  
「算了。」  
「キミちゃん？」  
又來了，含著笑的眼睛，故意的。  
「你不買嗎。」轉移話題已經變成爛熟無比的習慣。村上像是覺得毫無反應的他無趣，視線抬起又放下：「我借你的來穿就好了。」


	32. 200303/雛祭り

大倉踏進休息室時安田正蹲在沙發的旁邊不知在做些什麼，但他可以從愛迪達的褲子判斷沙發上躺著的人是村上。聽見開門聲響的安田回過頭，興奮地招手要他快點過來看。  
「怎麼了？」大倉的聲音還有一點睡眠不足的無精打采，不過當他湊到安田邊上的時候倒是整個人清醒過來，「哈哈哈這是什麼——」  
被安田捧在手上的迷你村上對他突然高起來的聲音很不滿似的，氣呼呼地鼓起臉對他比了個噓要他噤聲。

「超可愛——！」身高將近一米八的玩偶社長很快被迷你村上征服，伸出食指揉了揉村上的下巴，讓小傢伙露出嫌棄的表情，抱住安田的拇指，試圖把自己的臉藏在後面不讓他碰。  
「怎麼會變成這樣？」  
「我一來就看到他坐在信ちゃん的胸口上揉眼睛了。」  
「把他叫起來看看？」  
「不行、」聲音意外的是從安田的手掌心傳來，迷你村上已經從安田手中站了起來，試圖營造出盛氣凌人的模樣——但成效甚微——「雛最近很累了要讓他睡覺。」  
「那你呢？」安田溫柔地歪著頭問。  
「等雛醒了我就會回去了。」  
「信ちゃん好可靠——」大倉笑瞇瞇地拆開一包柿種，捏了一個送到迷你村上的頰邊，看小小的村上抱著足足有他半張臉那麼大的柿種，像隻倉鼠一樣喀擦喀擦地啃。

「早安啊——你們在做什麼？」丸山甫一進門便看見先到的兩個成員湊在一起，喜歡熱鬧的他連忙靠上去想弄清狀況，「嗚哇！」  
「呦丸早安。」好不容易把柿種減少到剩下臉的四分之一，村上露出了虎牙微笑，「今天很準時喔。」  
「我也只有遲到過幾次而已嘛。」丸山軟綿綿的抱怨，好奇地伸手想戳村上的臉頰，被他狠狠地打了一下。  
「為什麼只對我這麼兇。」他嘴角垂了下來。  
「你欠罵。」大倉補刀。  
「喂。」丸山笑盈盈地吐槽回去，大倉被他的奇怪表情逗得摀著嘴笑出來。

「怎麼一大早就這麼熱鬧。」最後進到休息室的橫山很快注意到沙發上躺了一個人，「雛在睡覺？」  
「吶吶吶橫ちょ快看，」安田捧著什麼跑了過來，「信ちゃん超可愛的。」  
橫山一時還沒意會到安田手上的是什麼，定神一看才注意到嘴邊還有一點零食碎屑的迷你村上抬顏衝他笑：「橫早安。」  
「這是什麼？整人？」他小心翼翼地接過爬到他手上的小村上，湊到眼前細看：「做得也太像了吧。」  
「沒禮貌！」村上皺起臉：「我是村上信五。」  
「是是是。」橫山敷衍著回應，抬臉看剩下的三個人都用奇怪的表情看他，才像是注意到不對勁一樣，「誒？真的？」  
「看來是真的。」大倉說，聳了聳肩，「他說等信ちゃん醒了他就會不見。」  
「那叫雛起床不就好了。」  
「不用你叫我已經醒了。」村上在沙發上伸了個懶腰，發出懶散的呻吟，「你們怎麼沒個人叫我起床⋯⋯」  
「嗯？表情怎麼那麼詭異？」  
「沒、沒事。」  
「真的沒事啦不要用那種眼神看我們嘛——」

橫山注意到掌心的小人不知何時黏到了村上身上，正在努力鑽進他的運動衫裡。像是發現了他的視線，還回頭用嘴形對他說bye bye。  
「橫你在看什麼。」  
「啊？沒、沒事。」  
「你們今天怎麼那麼奇怪，」村上展開眉頭，戳了戳離他最近的丸山的額頭，「別騙我喔。」

小人早就消失不見了。


	33. 200419/黑紫

當大把時間都得消耗在家裡，就有些閒得坐不住。  
被迫待在家的工作狂靠著同樣在家抱著手把打遊戲的男友，一面看著絢麗的遊戲畫面一面百般聊賴地揉著千，被摸得生氣起來的貓咪發出憤怒的恫嚇，用力掙扎跳離他的懷裡。  
寂寞的聲音被無限放大，村上站起身，決定替自己找些樂子，開始一件一件的脫衣服。

「你做什麼。」橫山百忙之中抽空瞥了他一眼，Boss到了最後的關鍵時刻，他抽不開手去制止村上的動作。  
「看看你會不會理我。」已經脫到剩褲子的人說。  
「你別脫我也會理你啊。」 

「哼——」最好是。村上沒把下半句說出來，但拖得長長的尾音足以表達他的抗議。  
他把家居褲甩到橫山身上，後者被他干擾得皺起眉，手上的動作不停失誤，乾脆趁著裝備耐久還沒見底前退出任務。

異想天開的村上他早就見得多了，裸體更是從青春期看到步入中年，村上怎麼還覺得他吃這一套。  
橫山想著放下遊戲手把，伸手抓住村上的，把人拉向自己。

身體長久的相處下來早就形成了反射動作，既然村上有意讓他玩不成遊戲，那他只能玩點別的東西。

順利得逞的村上已經笑著傾身捧住他的臉要吻他了。


	34. 200504/黑紫

「吵架了？」  
「嗯。」  
村上垂眼端起酒杯，被他一通電話強制拖出來喝悶酒的丸山見怪不怪，趁著村上心思和眼神都沒擺在他身上，迅速通風報信給其他人。  
「不過真難得，以前你們吵架都是裕ちん來找我訴苦。」丸山說，斜眼瞥見亮起的螢幕上跳出訊息，才安心的把手機翻個面。  
「天知道他在想什麼。」村上扁嘴。橫山的心思一向彎彎繞繞，很多自己看著沒那麼嚴重的事在橫山那就像犯了滔天大罪，能讓他記恨上好一陣子。也因此吵架時擅長翻舊帳的橫山總像在爭吵上加上一大罐油，把無關緊要的小事燒成長久累積下來的燎原大火。

「今天是為了什麼吵架去了⋯⋯」  
「怎麼可以忘記最重要的事情，不是找我出來喝酒訴苦的嗎。」丸山無奈地說，拿起杯子咕嚕嚕地喝掉大半。  
「也不是什麼重要的事，也不知道為什麼就吵起來了。」明明不是想要真心吵架的，卻就這樣一怒之下出門了。  
「那要道歉嗎？」  
「憑什麼又是我。」村上不滿的噘起嘴。

因為如果要裕ちん道歉要勸很久啊，丸山想，雖然這樣對信ちゃん有些過意不去就是了。  
「幾乎大部分吵架都是我先道歉，ヨコ這樣也太狡猾了。」村上憤憤地喝乾了杯子裡剩下的酒液，「我這次就不道歉，看他想怎麼樣。」

丸山看著喝得臉紅的村上，後者喝醉之後處理起來麻煩的要命，他可不想擔起這個責任，留給該處理的人來做。  
「信ちゃん喝太多啦，」丸山阻止了村上要繼續追加的動作，「我請裕ちん來接你回去好嗎。」  
「我自己走就行了，今天不回去了。」已經負氣離開，就這樣回去不是很沒面子。  
「啊，但是⋯⋯」  
「我已經來了。」

你這通風報信的背叛者，村上即使喝得迷茫，眼神仍然傳達著看我之後怎麼修理你的憤恨。  
「那我就先走啦，今天辛苦了。」丸山擠出僵硬的笑，穿上外套，用最快的速度逃離現場。  
「回去吧。」  
「要回去你自己回去。」  
「ヒナ。」  
「有什麼事。」  
「回家吧。」

/

「我沒有原諒你。」  
十分鐘後，縮在副駕駛座，身上還蓋著橫山大衣的村上說。  
「嗯。」  
「我想吃炒麵。」  
「要買嗎？」  
「你惹我生氣所以你得做。」雖然沒有たつ做的好吃，村上喃喃地補充。  
「喂、又想吵架嗎。」  
「但如果今天就世界末日的話，我應該還是想吃你做的炒麵。」

「什麼嘛⋯⋯」橫山不自在地抓了抓臉。  
「哼哼。」村上把臉埋進衣料裡低笑，「吶、ヨコ。」  
「嗯？」  
「一直以來謝謝了。」  
「嗯。抱歉。」  
「不是應該接我也是嗎。」  
「別在這個時候玩梗啊。」


	35. 200721/黑+紅+紫

他不知道自家損友是從哪變出女式禮服的。涉谷手上揪著皺巴巴的洋裝，露出賊兮兮的笑。

「想也知道是萬應室。」  
村上二話不說拉掉了長袍，正拿著那件粉紅色的洋裝端詳，英氣的眉緊緊皺起來。橫山巴不得村上先提出認輸的話，好讓他也能名正言順的賴掉女裝。

村上倒是意外的沒說什麼——他一向願賭服輸——掏出魔杖喃喃唸了他不知又從哪學來的家事小咒語，讓那堆衣料變得煥然一新，他才滿意的拿起其中一件穿上。

「昴你品味真差。」橫山一面穿著自己的那件一面嫌棄。隨後瞇起眼像是在思考什麼一樣，片刻後橫山的黑髮迅速變長垂至肩上。  
「萬應室變了至少一千件洋裝給我，你感恩戴德吧。」涉谷對橫山變形的模樣沒什麼反應——在橫山還學不會控制的小時候什麼亂七八糟的模樣他都見過，早就失去了新鮮感——他正忙著把村上某個八等親表妹的頭髮扔進變身水裡。

「憑什麼橫就能靠變形我就得喝變身水。」村上噘著嘴抱怨，彷彿剛才爽快地穿上女裝的人不是他。  
「因為他是變形師但你不是。」涉谷把變成紫羅蘭色的液體遞到村上鼻子底下。後者扁了扁嘴，乖乖地喝光了那一小杯變身水。

身高縮水了至少5公分的村上不得不穿上7公分高的高跟鞋：「我要是摔倒了你們得接住我。」  
「行吧。」  
橫山回答的誠意也沒有，村上毫不懷疑自己要是真的摔倒，這兩個人絕對會先勾肩搭背笑他個1分鐘再拉他起來。

「好啦小姐們，」涉谷狀似貼心地為他們拉開了門，「女士優先。」


	36. 201031/紅+紫

「すばる！」小小的狼人沿著熟悉的獸徑尋到了縮在樹杈上的貓妖，站在樹下仰頭衝著他咧開一個軟呼呼的、露出兩顆犬齒的笑容：「來玩吧。」  
渋谷甩了甩尾巴，連人形都懶得變，站起來優雅地跳進向他張開的懷抱裡。被衝擊力撞倒在地的村上揉了揉撞疼的後腦，小聲呼痛。

「要玩什麼？」  
渋谷沒有絲毫把人撞倒的歉意，理直氣壯地踩在他胸口問。早就習慣他這個樣子的村上也不以為忤，「捉迷藏！」

/

狼的嗅覺不如獵犬，他只能沿著渋谷的足跡與習慣追擊。左手邊的小徑要過去前得先經過一大片蘑菇林，依渋谷的習慣來說他是不會過去的，村上小心翼翼地踏上右邊那條陌生的路。

蓊鬱的樹林裡一片寂靜，像是被誰按了消音鍵，腐爛的樹葉踩上去一點聲響都沒有，連風颳過的聲音都靜悄悄的，只有窸窸窣窣的、像是誰的耳語聲般細響。  
「すばる？你在嗎？」村上小聲地喊，怕驚擾了某些存在在他看不見之處的怪物。

沒有回應。  
樹冠遮去了細碎的陽光，本應涼爽舒適的環境在入了秋之後只剩下一陣陣陰冷。村上腦海裡閃過人類傳唱的傳說故事，在樹林裡吊死的人，會待在原地成為恐怖的執念……之類的。  
耳語聲慢慢變大，紅色的葉子巨大的血點一般落下，村上慌張地沿著來時路奔回。

越接近岔路口，熟悉的氣息就越濃厚。直到看見已經變成人形的渋谷，小小的狼人才放下心來，加快腳步抱住渋谷。

「抓到すばる啦！」

/

也找太久了吧，那傢伙。  
等到不耐煩的貓妖乾脆闖進東邊的古堡裡，白天是橫山的休息時間，淺眠的吸血鬼被軟軟的肉球拍醒，一副被吵醒後睡眠不足的迷糊模樣，揉了揉自己睡到蓬起的頭髮。

「有回來嗎。ヒナ。」  
「ヒナ？他昨天跟我說要去找你玩的，沒跟你在一起？」橫山打著哈欠說。  
意識到當鬼的人似乎把自己找到走丟，渋谷丟下還沒搞清楚狀況的白皮，一溜煙從窗戶跳了出去。

村上會去哪裡呢。  
出乎意料膽小的狼人，應該不會跑得太遠才對。  
他站在岔路口猶疑，右邊散發著不妙味道的蘑菇們靜靜地阻擋他的去路，村上是知道自己討厭一切菌類的，那應該是往左邊去了。

渋谷想著，轉身的同時被當鬼的那個人抱住了，村上得意地揚起笑容，「抓到すばる啦！」


	37. 201101/黑紫

聽著鑰匙插進鎖孔的聲音與頻率，他不用抬頭就知道誰來了。  
來人乖乖地把鞋子擺正，在他胸口的迷你小人毫不客氣用釘鞋把最柔軟的那塊踩得生疼。

很少在他身上出現的木質香氣強烈，也許又是哪個難搞的飯局所需。橫山放任村上把整隻腿橫到他大腿上，罕見地沒對此發表任何意見。那人靠在沙發的另一側，疲勞地把手放在眼睛上，搓揉著自己的臉。  
他得改掉自己用小動物來比喻一個中年男性的壞習慣，橫山想，即使那看起來真的十分像在躺在水上，用力摩擦臉龐的小水獺。

「累死了。」  
「你不是換衣服之前不坐下來的嗎。」橫山斜睨了他一眼。

大忙人的眼睛看起來紅紅的，更可憐兮兮的過分，潔癖與堅持在疲勞之下似乎不堪一擊，村上把頭靠在沙發椅背上，叉著手閉上眼。  
「有什麼關係，反正是你家。」  
「你這傢伙……！」  
「我好累先讓我睡一下……抱歉……」

好久沒聽見村上示弱了。  
似乎像個超人一樣鋼鐵般的心，扛住了多少惡意的箭與沈重的責任。陷入睡眠之前的語氣一點都沒有名主持的樣子，只是卸下了所有堅硬的偽裝，徹底放鬆下來之後變得軟綿綿的，全心全意地翻起肚皮撒嬌。

結果還是忍不住想到了小動物。橫山有些氣憤，捏了捏在他腿上那隻包裹在西裝褲裡的腳。  
手感一如既往。  
村上不滿地睜眼瞪了試圖干擾他睡眠的橫山，挪動著蹭了蹭椅背，全然不顧是自己先壓在別人身上：「幹嘛。」

意料之內的沒有回話，早就習慣橫山想了一堆卻什麼都不說，全藏在心裡。村上懶得理他，再一次閉上雙眼。  
即將失去意識之前他聽見了很輕的一聲辛苦了，那人的聲音甜甜的像融化的太妃糖，黏得他的嘴角忍不住揚起來。

謝啦。村上默默地在心裡回話，滿足地墜入睡眠裡。

おまけ

看著睡到張開嘴的村上，實在是不忍心把人叫醒。  
腳麻了。


	38. 201124/黑紫

最先是從小指開始。  
垂在桌邊的手被輕輕觸碰，接著是那人的小指偷偷摸摸地勾上來，磨蹭他的指節，慢吞吞卻不容拒絕，最後握住他的整隻手掌。

村上有些驚訝地轉頭看向身邊的人，臉上的赤色不知是因為心虛還是酒意，在白皙的皮膚上格外明顯，像是下手過重的腮紅，艷麗得過分。  
巨大的啤酒杯掩去唇邊克制不住的笑意，苦澀的金黃液體吞下肚後成了蓬鬆柔軟的棉花糖，執著地依附在腹部，代謝不掉的話就會在經年累月之下變成軟趴趴的脂肪，留下一圈怠惰的痕跡。

見鬼的，開心時誰還在乎排在最枝微末節的事情。  
一桌人早就喝得半醉，沒有人注意到村上用左手舉杯，一如沒有人注意到他們在桌下相疊的雙手，反正那就像熱量表一樣，在酒酣耳熱之時顯得不太重要。  
原本虛握著的十指在細小的動作之下，被對方摩擦得發癢，為了抑制癢意不得不用上力氣，把對方扣得死緊。橫山冰冷的手在溫度的流轉間被摀得發熱，達到完美的熱度平衡。

也不是沒有過藉著醉意擁抱、接吻，酒精是一把鑰匙，打開人類身上纏繞著的枷鎖，平時不敢做的事冠上酒醉之名便顯得合理，不會有誰覺得奇怪。  
「橫。」村上叫他，暗自握緊了手，不讓橫山有抽手逃跑的機會，用絕對有效的眼神盯著他。

絕對有效指的是，橫山會像被擊中弱點的龍，用幾套連擊就能將會心值疊到最高，打出百分之百的暴擊傷害，最後妥協地在眼神裡倒下。

不知道是有意安排或是無心插柳，又或者是其他人早就厭倦了他帶著疼痛的喜愛表達，總之今晚坐在身邊的是橫山裕，而那代表，通常都可以得到帶著酒精味道的吻。

也不知道反抗哪裡有意思，反正橫山一如往常的反抗、抱怨，然後他們在爆笑聲裡接吻。


	39. 210122/黑紫

這是哪裡。

橫子摀著發疼的頭，被酒精麻痺的思緒還轉不起來。她呆呆地望著不知為何歪七扭八地睡在地板上的丸山，以及身邊滑手機的倉子。後者發覺她醒來，轉過手機讓她看螢幕，上頭是滿臉通紅地抱住村上手臂不放的自己。

「等、這是什麼！」橫子嚇得聲音拔高了好幾個音調，連尾音都在顫抖。拜照片的福，總算是清醒了過來，她驚慌地搶過倉子的手機，悲慘地發現照片裡的人確實是自己跟村上。  
「橫子喝醉了之後真大膽呢。」倉子賤兮兮地笑著，在橫子陷入巨大的自我懷疑時拿回了屬於自己的手機。  
「……我還做了什麼。」  
「纏著信ちゃん要親親。」  
橫子彷彿受到天打雷劈的表情太過有趣，倉子抱著肚子笑了好一會才好心地補充：「騙你的。」

驚恐的表情變成了憤恨，倉子發誓她從沒在橫子臉上看過這麼精采的表情變換。  
「不過你的確有纏著信ちゃん。說要他的外套。」倉子回想著說。

事情是發生在喝嗨的丸山開玩笑地纏著每個人要親親，在丸山將親吻的目標轉向村上前，橫子先一步抱住村上的手臂。村上指著自己，向巴在自己手臂上的醉鬼確認了好幾次「要這個？」，橫子只是沉默地點了頭，細長的眼眸看不出情緒－－何況醉鬼根本不可理喻－－村上只好無奈地脫下最外頭的那件罩衫遞給橫子。

拿到衣服的橫子心滿意足地推開村上，轉而把臉埋進染上村上體溫的布料裡，就算是她一向寵愛的安田跟她要她也只是搖搖頭，把罩衫抱得更緊。  
「你有那麼喜歡嗎。」村上無奈地說。  
「嗯。」橫子維持著埋進外套的姿勢，重重地點了點頭。

很可愛喔，橫子。倉子最後笑咪咪的下了結論。

橫子羞恥得連想死的心都有了。

－－

おまけ

在倉子好說歹說的勸誘下，終於找好時機把洗好的罩衫拿給村上。  
村上直勾勾地盯著她，很認真地說：「你如果這麼喜歡我可以跟你說是哪間買的，下次一起去買嗎？」

橫子僵了半秒，接著用掉半分鐘試著壓抑對村上的怒火。

失敗了。

「絕對不去。你自己去買。」


End file.
